Flores salvajes
by Miss Halfway
Summary: Ben se levanta de la cama a las seis y media, con puntualidad británica, como todas las mañanas, y echa un vistazo por la ventana, totalmente despierto ya. Ben/Danielle. Dejar reviews adelgaza.


**Título:** _Flores salvajes._

**Rating: **NC-17.

**Personajes: **Ben, Ben/Danielle.

**Resumen:** _Ben se levanta de la cama a las seis y media, con puntualidad británica, como todas las mañanas, y echa un vistazo por la ventana, totalmente despierto ya._

**N/A:** no me preguntéis cómo se me ocurrió esta pareja, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Pero luego pude ver la escena claramente ocurriendo… en fin. Bastante AU y tal.

Escrito para **reviewswelcome** #4 - NC-17.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de _Lost_, ni la serie, me pertenecen.

Dejar reviews adelgaza.

* * *

Ben se levanta de la cama a las seis y media, con puntualidad británica, como todas las mañanas, y echa un vistazo por la ventana, totalmente despierto ya. La luz del amanecer dota a la isla de ese aire de irrealidad tan característico y los restos de la calima nocturna comienzan a disiparse, deshilachados hilos atemporales que cubren su reducida parte del mundo en cuanto el sol deja de extender sobre ella su brazo protector.

Bonito día para ir a hacerle una visita a Danielle.

* * *

- Púdrete.

El escupitajo de la mujer le da de lleno en la cara antes de que tenga tiempo de separarse y, aunque no es un hombre que pierda los nervios por cualquier cosa, Ben no puede evitar hacer una mueca de asco. La borra inmediatamente, con tanta rapidez que alguien que contemplase la escena desde fuera no sería capaz de decir si realmente pasó por su rostro o no, y extrae un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de los pantalones con el que se limpia cuidadosamente.

Se inclina sobre ella y aspira con fruición el olor que emana su piel, una mezcla de sudor y almizcle que huele a flores salvajes. Acerca una mano de dedos alargados y experimentados a ella y la posa con delicadeza en su antebrazo izquierdo, tanta, que a un observador ajeno podría parecerle una caricia.

- Vas a arrepentirte de haber hecho eso, créeme. –articula, clavando una yema en el lugar preciso para hacer que Danielle se retuerza de dolor.

Esboza una sonrisa cuando ella aprieta los dientes y le sostiene la mirada desafiante, sin pestañear, y con la otra mano le acaricia la cara lentamente. Recuerda vagamente la primera vez que rozó esa piel, lo tersa y suave que era, hace casi doce años. Pero los meses pasados en la isla han hecho mella en la mujer y sus anteriormente formas perfectas se han ido progresivamente convirtiendo en el cuerpo de una superviviente, de una luchadora. Las curvas han desaparecido casi del todo para ser sustituidas por puro músculo, nada más y nada menos que lo que necesita para seguir respirando. Las arrugas han empezado a rodear sus ojos, que todavía conservan el tono entre verde y azul que hace tanto tiempo logró dejar a Ben sin aliento.

- El tiempo no tiene piedad, ni siquiera contigo, ¿verdad, Danielle?

- No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, cabrón.

Ben ríe y presiona con más fuerza el nervio del brazo de la mujer. Ésta intenta zafarse, pataleando, pero la otra mano de Ben se suma a la presa, aferrándola por el otro brazo y empujándola contra el suelo hasta conseguir retenerla formando un ángulo perfecto de cuarenta y cinco grados con el suelo.

- Ahora sí que vas a arrepentirte. Te lo prometo.

Se levanta con lentitud, sin soltarla, y cuando por fin está totalmente en pie la golpea con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto del puñetazo hace crujir la mandíbula de Danielle, lanzándola medio metro hacia atrás, y Ben sonríe orgulloso al ver que, cuando se lleva una mano a la boca, la retira con los dedos manchados de sangre.

- Volveré, Danielle. Tenlo por seguro.

* * *

Ben vuelve al atardecer, trayendo consigo la oscuridad. La celda en la que está confinada Danielle se encuentra inmersa en el claroscuro, psicodélico juego de luces y sombras esquivas.

La ve retraerse como un animal amenazado en cuanto pone un pie en su interior y asiente complacido. La mujer lleva todo el día sin comer ni beber, encerrada con la única compañía de las manchas de su propia sangre que salpican el suelo bajo sus rodillas despellejadas. La vista desde la única ventana de la celda, protegida con barrotes, es deprimente: un edificio de cemento y hormigón armado es lo único que se puede vislumbrar.

Se acerca a Danielle con una sonrisa, haciendo tintinear las esposas que lleva en la mano. Tin, tin, tin, el sonido de metal al chocar contra metal compone la sinfonía de sus pasos condenatorios. La expresión de la francesa pretende ser retadora, fanfarrona, pero una sombra le oscurece los ojos cuando Ben se aproxima aún más, rompiendo la barrera cuidadosamente trazada de su espacio vital.

Danielle recula e intenta ponerse en pie, pero Ben se lo impide. Sus mermadas fuerzas no tienen nada que hacer ante él, no tiene sentido luchar, no tiene sentido defenderse, porque él le hará lo que quiera, y cuanto más trate de impedirlo más cruel será.

Ben dibuja una amplia sonrisa, atrapando con facilidad una de las muñecas de Danielle, luego la otra. Cierra las esposas a su alrededor con un irrevocable chasquido, tira de ellas y la arrastra como a un fardo en dirección al asa metálica que sobresale de la pared, de donde la cuelga. La mujer se remueve, pero no tiene escapatoria posible. Un nuevo puñetazo y Ben se siente fascinado por la parábola perfecta que trazan las gotitas de sangre al salir despedidas de su labio roto, el inferior, reinventando todas las leyes de la física y la matemática al chocar contra la pared como un macabro cuadro de Jackson Pollock.

No es la primera vez que hace esto pero sí, sin duda, la que más va a disfrutarlo. Doblegar la indómita personalidad de la francesa, quebrar su alma y su espíritu, llevarla con cuidado y paciencia por la senda de la locura, no es algo que se consiga todos los días, y Ben piensa saborear todos y cada uno de los segundos que dure la violación.

Y va a durar mucho.

- Te prometí que te arrepentirías. –dice, separando las sílabas como quien le explica un problema sencillo a un niño retrasado-. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Con la víctima esposada, todo es mucho más fácil. Comienza por subirle la camiseta, pegada a la carne femenina como una segunda piel a causa del sudor, y desabrocharle el sujetador para aumentar la sensación de exposición. Los pechos de la francesa, que recordaba erguidos y orgullosos, coronados por oscuros pezones y perfectamente dibujadas areolas, están ahora algo caídos, casi se diría que cansados.

Cuando Ben posa las manos, frías, impersonales, sobre ellos, la única reacción que les arrancan es un escalofrío que se extiende a través del torso, los hombros, las piernas y finalmente el rostro.

La mueca de Danielle es rápidamente sustituida por una expresión vacua, carente de todo sentimiento. Una mera máscara, y ambos lo saben.

Ben sabe que terminará por quitársela, tarde o temprano. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Sus dedos recorren extasiados el pecho derecho, cadenas de hormiguitas recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, mientras sobre el izquierdo la otra mano se limita a apretar y manosear como un adolescente inexperto.

Se inclina aún más sobre la francesa, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, el olor a flores salvajes invadiendo sus fosas nasales, y con la boca comienza a reseguir la línea de su poderosa mandíbula mientras ella hace lo posible por controlar los temblores. Su lengua, con una insistencia infinita, deja un húmedo rastro de saliva a lo largo del grácil cuello en forma de signo de interrogación, avanza decidida por la clavícula, por el hueso que a duras penas consigue distinguir en la semioscuridad reinante en la estancia, se hunde en la depresión que hay entre los pechos.

Ben se aparta, esbozando una sonrisa a la que las escurridizas sombras hacen parecer diabólica, mientras su mano derecha empieza a bajar, traspasando la frontera del ombligo y desabrochando primero la hebilla del cinturón y luego los botones de los pantalones de la mujer.

Prácticamente arranca el cinturón de un brusco tirón, pero no lo lanza al otro extremo de la celda como era su intención inicial. Simplemente lo deja a un lado, enroscado e inútil como una serpiente sin veneno, por si lo necesita más tarde. Luego le baja los pantalones con un gesto seco, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Las bragas de Danielle se han quedado blancas de tanto lavarlas, pero en la zona de la cadera Ben puede jurar que distingue restos de color lavanda. Todavía conservan una pequeña puntilla en los bordes que él, por alguna razón, encuentra encantadora.

Ben agarra la goma que las mantiene en su sitio, ya muy dada de sí, y tira de ella hacia abajo. Su miembro se tensa ante la visión del sexo de la francesa; hace mucho tiempo que no conoce la depilación. Pero sus rizos oscuros, abundantes y tupidos lo excitan mucho más que el vacío que encuentra en las pocas mujeres con las que ha estado últimamente.

Los dedos avanzan, abriéndose camino a través del vello, sumergiéndose en él con violencia a la primera de cambio. Tres al mismo tiempo, la ahogada exclamación de sorpresa de ella no le pasa desapercibida. La escucha jadear y él jadea a su vez, notando cómo comienza a sentirse incómodo dentro de los pantalones.

Se mueve en su interior, intentando mantener una cadencia acompasada pero perdiendo el ritmo al medio minuto. Es entonces cuando empieza a friccionar con fuerza, hundiéndose en ella lo más que puede, arrancándole inconscientes gemidos de dolor. Tantea, hurga, profundiza en movimientos circulares, haciendo caso omiso de los espasmos que de vez en cuando contraen el sexo de Danielle, echándole fuera, tratando de poner fin a la profanación.

Alza la mirada y, con cierta dificultad, distingue lágrimas en los ojos de ella. De deshonra, dolor, pérdida de la dignidad. La ve parpadear con rapidez para librarse de ellas y sonríe de nuevo, antes de soltarle un nuevo bofetón que hace que gire el rostro para evitar recibir otro.

- Te lo prometí. –musita Ben, desabotonándose por fin los pantalones y bajándolos un poco, lo justo, ni más ni menos-. Te lo prometí, ¿o no? Te lo prometí.

La mano derecha regresa a la cara de la mujer, y sus dedos secos delinean las curvas de sus finos labios, blancos de tanto apretarlos. Ríe suavemente, sacando por fin el miembro de los calzoncillos, duro, vibrante y listo para la acción.

Separa con una rodilla las piernas cerradas, convulsamente apretadas de Danielle, y aferrándose al asa de metal al que están unidas las esposas, se cierne sobre ella como una lanza maldita. Se hace espacio entre los muslos a base de empujones y su boca se hunde en su pelo sucio, pegado a la frente por el sudor y la esencia de las flores salvajes, mientras su miembro, lo único impaciente que hay en todo su cuerpo, se va acercando al sexo de ella.

No hay nada tranquilo ni calmado en su forma de follársela. Es tosco y precipitado como un polvo apresurado en los baños de una discoteca. Se la clava hasta el fondo con rápidas embestidas que los dejan a ambos sin aliento y que anegan de nuevo los ojos claros de la francesa. Las uñas de él se clavan en las muñecas expuestas de ella, dejando marcas que durarán semanas; gime en su oído y, cuando finalmente se corre en su interior, jadea exhausto.

Se deja caer encima de ella, casi aplastándola, y se permite unos instantes de debilidad, descansando en su inhóspito regazo por unos breves segundos. Luego recupera la compostura, se pone en pie deliberadamente despacio y se vuelve a vestir sin apartar la mirada de la patente desnudez de ella.

- La próxima vez te haré lo mismo, pero por detrás. –le promete, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la celda sin nada en su aspecto que delate lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos.

Y piensa cumplirlo.


End file.
